Brand New Me
by KittyKitty101
Summary: I can't breath, I need to get out of this place... I was given a chance to finally be free... But I'm what and what? FemTsunax?. Suck at summaries. Not good at writing stories so please be patiencent with me. Don't like don't read! Title used to be: Breakin The Cage
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! Names kitty-chan. I know this is gonna almost be like the other stories but I had made some changes here and there so enjoy! Write a comment if something is wrong and just say anything. Now let us begin thy story. _

_Disclaimer__: I don't own either fairy tail or khr but I love them!_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Did you ever felt like you we're meant to be born a doll? Someone who couldn't speak for themselves? move for themselves? live for themselves? It's like a bird trap on its own cage ever since it was born. Well I never and will ever like that idea but I've always had felt like that bird in the cage. I always have wanted to stand up for myself and be like other humans and not a doll that has to be carried by someone just to move around the place. I am not even allowed to cry for my pain, smile for my happiness, or even feel any emotions. If I ever did they would lock me up in the darkness.

In the beginning of high school I had fallen for a guy named Alexander Delman. He was an ordinary boy, he isn't involve in the mafia world. The reason I had fallen in love with him was because he could be who he really is without anyone or anything that could restrain him. One day after school I had planned to confess my love to him even if we had never talk before. Well I'm not that confident that he would say yes. I'm sure I'm not that beautiful, cute, or hot. He actually said yes without me having to say my confession. We went out for at least a week until one day. When I was going to his home room after finishing my club activities, that I was forced to join. There I found his body laying in the ground. I bend down to see if he was alive but when I had seen the gun shot in his heart. My mind had gone dark until I had found a letter saying 'YOU CAN NEVER BE LOVED!' in red pen with a kiss mark in it. When I looked at Alexander's face he had a kiss mark in his cheeks while smiling. That's when it hit me he was cheating on me. The next day, news spread fast like a wild-fire. I was call a demon, witch, curse child, and more that you could think of. Why couldn't I voice out my thoughts? I was Vongola decima future boss of the most highest ranking mafia family and I was the one cheated on. But I had to look like I didn't have feelings about him being dead or I'll be in trouble. That afternoon I went to sit down under the Namimori bridge. I was thinking if I were never had born in this hell hole of a life. If I were another person would I had a better life than this? Would I have more freedom? If so I wish that could come true. Then out of nowhere Natsu appeared from the ring with the most beautiful type of blue crystal key I had ever seen and a letter with a sky flame. It's been a while since I had last seen Natsu. I had tried to summon him many times already but he didn't show. I had felt more lonely at that time but now he had come I had never felt more happy. I had taken the letter and the key from Natsu knowing he wanted to give it to me. I opened the letter, there, inside the letter saying...

_"Dear my little Tsunayuki,_

_If you are reading this that must mean that your almost at your breaking point. And I'm sorry about that. To show my sincerity I have given you this key that holds sky flame. You can put your own of sky flame which I know would be a wonderful flame. This key is not like any other key. The reason to that is because it could sent you to another dimension but only once. You could also use it for something else which I will not be able to tell you but a person from that world will be. I know this must be too much for you but you got to keep this a promise not to tell. I almost forgot to tell you for this to work you will need all the 8 flames which no worries I already put 7 flames you only need the cloud's flame. And no worries he already knows about this so it's going to be easy to get. Well good luck my great great great great granddaughter. _

_Love, your grandpa Gitto."_

When I had finish reading it tears were going down my face. I had stood up, went to get Natsu by the meadow, and went to the disciplinary office to meet Hibari Kyoya.

When I ha reach school the sun had already went down. I even wondered if he was still there. Hibari has become nicer to me lately and it was kind of creepy at the start but I had gotten used to it. I look at my watch and it was 8 pm I had to make this fast or they'll come searching for me and Hibari will not be able to stop them. I walk through stairs until I had reach 2nd floor where the disciplinary committee was. When ever I was near that room I had somewhat felt safe. I knock at the door and no answer then I tried again and still no answer. I was about to leave when the door opened reveling Hibari Kyoya.

"So you have finally come for that matter." He said not asked. I nodded.

"I need to get as far away I can't take this anymore Hibari. I feel like I'm getting killed each time I breath it feels like the air I'm breathing is poison."I said as I was about to cry. He gave me his handkerchief, I hesitated for a little that he might regret it latter but he gave me a nod symbolizing to I could take it. I took it wiping my tears away. While I was crying he had gave me some of his cloud flame. While I was crying I only had thought about going anywhere maybe somewhere magical just anywhere from this place. I don't know how long I had cried because when I had woken up I was in a dark place.

'Oh great' I said to myself than out of nowhere small little light surrounded my body and began to cover it. At first I was scared so I had tried to shoo them off but then it got ticklish which I had began to laugh. It was hard to breath because it has been a long time since I last had laughed this happily without any concern in my mind about getting in trouble.

When I had opened my eyes again I had saw a beautiful, colorful garden that you could call a majestic place. When I had turn around there was this Cupid like people.

"She is so cute!" The one in pink hair said.

"I know!" The one in blue hair agreed.

"My name is Cherry" the pink one introduced.

"And my name is Blueberry" the other said. I began to laugh which I had received a questionable face.

"You guys are so funny" I told them. "My name is Tsunayuki. Nice to meet you Cherry and Blueberry" I said smiling.

"Hurry we must change you out of those clothes. We are almost out of time"Cherry said while throwing me a yakuta. I don't even know how I was change because all I had seen was a puff of smoke around my body. I thought I was going to die with all that smoke. When I opened my eyes to see a mirror I was surprise to see a girl with rabbit ears, a white and orange kimono filled with orange sakura blossom. My hair an eyes had both change colors. My brown hair was now colored black while my honey colored eyes were now red. My skin even looked paler like Hibari's one and the worst part was I was shorter like a 3-year-old child.

"OMG, you are so cute!" They both screamed.

"Um..is this going to last long?" I asked them with worry in my voice.

"Not that long just 12 more years until it wears off." Cherry answered.

"Well anyway we got to go and meet her." Blueberry said to change the subject. I actually lost conscious after Cherry sprinkled some sweet-smelling dust.

When I had woken up I saw a little girl with white wings I her ears then I asked her "are you an angel?" She laughed. I don't know why but I feel like I already know her.

"My name is Mavis Vermillion" she said.

"I feel like I know you" I said while trying to remember her.

"We never met yet so stop trying to remember and just so you know your great great great great grandpa was my big brother so that make me you my niece" she said pouting about a matter that I would not be able to understand.

"Um. Correction great great great great niece"

"Yeah yeah, anyway I am going to send you to a world of magic and you will be able to choose three kinds of magic" she said while showing me the 15 kinds of magic that I was able to get when I'm old enough.

"I would like to get the all the types of flame magic especially fire, ice magic, and summoning magic" I said like I was picking which I candy I should buy in a candy store.

"Okay. You will meet a friend of mine in that world and you will have to be raised like any other children out there to power up your magic and if there are any problem she will bring you here so you could just train here." she said smiling.

"Thanks aunt" I said while going to hug her.

"Lastly I will give you a present from me, of course." She said as I could feel something light in my right side of hips and when I went to look at what the matter is I could see an orange mark.

"When you grow up. Promise me you will go to the Fairy Tail guild." She said with a sincere sorry look.

"K and thank you" I said while hugging her again.

"Wait I must warn you. You will be 3 years old because of some problems going on and you need to watch out for enemies. Now you must go." She said as white light surrounded my body. This time I wasn't scared I was happy to finally be free.

And cut...

* * *

comment anything I'll be happy to receive them!

i know that was short but bear with me I'm not a good writer.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay kitty-chan is here again bringing to you a new part of Breaking the Cage. Thank you a lot for Giving comments. I love them so please keep them coming. Any way let us start *all lights an me* in 3...2...1. Start talk.

Disclaimer: I don't own either fairy tail or the khr world... love you all!yah!

* * *

Chapter 2

It was again dark and cold but thanks to the kimono it was still warm. I could someone telling me to wake. I think there's 1 no 2 no this time I'm sure it's 3 people. One sounded like a woman and the other 2 sounded like boys around 7 or 8 years old. I sighted in relieve that it wasn't them and all the meeting with my great great great great aunt was not a joke. I hesitated to move my eyes at first because my body felt like it had been run over many times by a truck and trust me it hurts, but I had to see the face of my saviors from this cold weather. It was weird why I was sent in a cold place, this must have been the place where my new teacher lives. When I had opened my eyes my predictions were right. There was a woman with dark purple hair and black eyes that had a feeling of comfort (being with her is like 'mama' before she had changed), a boy with black hair and dark blue eyes, another boy with white hair and black eyes. The thing that caught my eyes were the boys were both naked in the cold that's when I could feel clothes that weren't mine and when I look down I blushed, I had actually wore the two boys clothes while they had to stay naked in the cold. When I looked up again they were discuss somethings that I couldn't understand which told me they were speaking in a different language from mine. The woman came closer when she noticed I was staring at her far too long already. She bent down and gave me a fruit that looked like raspberry. I hesitate at first because rule number 1: never take food from strangers and I learned that lesson the hard way (when I had first met Bianchi). When I look directly at her eyes it had this feeling of trustworthiness that you only find in some people. I took it fast and swallowed the fruit. It actually tasted really good, there was this taste that came to mind it was like something calming, warming and welcoming like when I was a kid before I met 'him'.

"That's a good girl so can you understand us now." The woman said.

"Wait I now can, but how?!" I screamed.

"Wow, she sure packs a loud voice." The boy with black hair said.

"Wow she's pretty cute" the one with white hair said as he whistle.

"T.T...Thank you for the compliment b.b..but..." I shuttered because that was the first time while blushing a cherry red "w..w...who ?"

"My name's Ur." The woman said "while the white hair is Lyon and the one with black hair is Gray" I nodded saying to continue " you little girl is a special little one because you are going to be my new student so you three will be like siblings so you guys should have good teamwork" she said directing her eyes to Gray and Lyon which only shivered, I looked at them with my questioning face. Out of nowhere she comes and hug me saying " everything is going to be alright and let's talk about that matter next time." I blush because its been a long time since I was hug this tenderly. I nodded in response.

"Well to answer your first question it is because of the fruit, the fruit is actually a rare fruit which could help us communicate with each other, now why don't we go back to the cottage. You two were going back so that's all for today." When she said that the two boys went ahead of us.

When we reach the cottage it was actually warm, the feeling of a family.

"So what's your name?" Lyon asked.

"My name.e..e is Tsunayuki. Please take care of me" I bowed.

"Nice to meet you Tsunayuki. It's actually a cute name. " he said

" ..than...thank you" I blushed while grabbing some parts of my hair and twirl it around my finger. Man, how many times had I blush today they must think I'm weird. I went to sit down in the chair next to Ur that was making food. Both boys went outside playing snow ball which looked like it hurt badly because there were red mark around their chest I wonder why don't they wear warm clothes.

"So your name is Tsunayuki , huh? You like anyone of them ?" She said while I just shake my head stating that I didn't.

"Um... Can I help you?" I asked

"You sure, well why don't you go wash the vegetables in the faucet" she said while pointing at the faucet near the seasoning spices. I went and did it but it was kind of hard, okay it was really hard because with a size of a 3-year-old it isn't very good with all that small legs and arm. I was only supposed to do my task at least a minute but it took 10 whole minutes and when I was done washing the vegetables I was already tired. 'Man having a 3-year-old body is useless.' So after that I went and sleep like a bear in hibernation.

When I had woken up there was this smell radiating in the house which reminded me of my childhood times.

Flashback:

It was a cold winter, there was a storm last night which created loads of snow almost covering the house. When I had woken up I went to the kitchen to see mom looking at a picture of my dad and 'brother'. She usually was like this every time she had woken up in the morning. She always had told me not to hate my father and brother even if they never been there in my childhood life. I never did so I just ignored the fact that they just not there. Mom stood up like nothing happened and went to cook breakfast which was chicken soup. When she was done the house was filled with chicken soup smell I pretended that I just had woken up and was just coming down the stairs which in truth I was not. I went to hug her like any other morning and went to sit in my chair she gave me my part then we ate it together. The chicken soup was warm in the mouth and stomach it never had felt cold or anything.

End of flashback...

"Oh your awake, then come down from Gray's bed and let's have lunch." Ur said. When I went down from the bed, it was mostly falling down because of my clumsiness. I didn't cry but just a *sob*, the reason is when I had fallen down I had actually twisted my ankle which hurts like hell. Just in time Gray came in when my tears was almost going to come out. I had to hold them back no matter what so I just held the tears in showing no weakness at all. I guess Gray had noticed my pain because ha came near me and carried me in his back. I look at him and gave him a hug then a smile.

"Your so light have you been eating anything?" He asked.

I just nodded and said "just light food would do."

Then there was this worried look in his face "then we better make you fat and fast."

"But I don't want to be fat." I whined which I had in return was a laugh from all three of them.

Dah end!

* * *

Anyway that was different wasn't it Mia anyway love your story "dragon's sky" I had actually used it for my project. Anyway back to the main subject. I want some advises about Tsunayuki's summoning (how they look, and more). Review really need help in my writing skills.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay everyone I dedicate this chapter to all my friends out there. In this chapter we will see Reborn's part. Now lets begin shall we?! In nya,nya, and Nya! Start talk!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or KHR

* * *

Chapter 3

It's been 5 day since I had come to this world. A lot have happened during those 5 days. Gray was expelled and went at Burago in the Northern continent where it is said a monster called 'Deliora' is going around destroying towns that it passes by. I had found out that Gray's parents were killed in one of the town's that Deliora had destroyed. Right now we are going to the Northern Continent to bring Gray back no matter what the cause is. Just as we arrived Deliora was already destroying the town. We had to hurry up and find Gray before he gets killed. We went running fast, dodging parts the falling parts of the town. Then there we saw Gray unconscious. Master Ur and Lyon went to fight the monster while I just went and find a hiding place with 'nastu'. I was actually able to summon him now because I was able to get some of my powers back and aunty gave me the ring of Natsu the next day I had come here. When I took a peek from where I was hiding it was horrible. Master Ur right leg was gone and was replaced with ice magic and the others were barely surviving.

"Tsunayuki it's time"Ur shouted which in return I just nodded and ran up to her. Then Deliora was going to hit Gray which would almost had ended his life if Master Ur hadn't went to save him. After Gray was saved, he had gained his consciousness then Master comforted him which did the work. She told him to leave the place with Lyon and not to worry. Which he did as he was told. After we couldn't see them anymore we had being our plan which we had talked about when we were staying in another town.

Flashback:

It was already midnight and we were about ready to sleep except for Lyon which was already asleep.

"Tsunayuki..." Master started "if we don't complete the mission safely I will teach you ice magic differently from the way I teach Gray and Lyon." I nodded telling her to continue "I will seal up Deliora and you will have to be inside that seal" "WAIT!WHAT!?" "It's just like I said but you will not freeze up and die you will still be alive and will still be able to grow. And we can still communicate in your mind" "wait you said 'we' so who's we?" "I am not going to be your only teacher but also some others will and you will meet them in time. Just remember when I call for your name this plan will have to take place and no matter what promise me you will keep it" she said with a sad look like there was a life ending. I just nodded and went to sleep.

End of flashback.

"Are you ready!?"

"Un"

"Okay it's time to end your wrong doings monster, ICE SHELL!"

Then everything went dark until I could again see the majestic garden from when I first had come into this world. When I had turned around I saw a place that was like in Alice in Wonderland the part where there was a mad hatter, a rabbit, and a mouse having a tea party except it wasn't them but it was actually Master Ur, aunt, grandpa, and Reborn. Wait, what! Reborn is here it must have been my eyes playing trick at me. I closed my eyes and opened them again to truly see Reborn drinking tea with Master, aunty, and grandpa. I looked down in the ground trying to find them fascinating but it was all destroyed when I had heard a chuckle coming from Reborn.

"So the whole time you were just here, Tsunayuki?" Reborn said with a dark aura emitting from him. I nodded in response then I was hit with Leon hammer "do you know how worry we are"

"but Reborn!" I tried to interrupt

"No buts you must return now! Do you know what danger you have put the family in!?"

"NO! I will not!"

"And why not!?"

"Do you even know how I feel when I'm with you guys? When I'm near you guys it feels like I'm dying everyday, every steps I take is like I'm walking in needles. It hurts..." Then I began crying.

"Enough!" Grandpa said in a commanding tone. "I had enough of seeing my dear little Tsunayuki get hurt in that world so I had taken her to this world. I just had let you came to see her for the last time and say your last goodbyes not for you to make her cry again. Tell the family that they are a disgrace and goodbye to you sir." When grandpa said all that I was again mesmerized at how cool he can be sometimes. Reborn slowly disappear from the place. When he was gone I had broken down, on my knees crying to my heart's desire.

'I can't take it anymore. Why can't they just let me be free? I don't want to see them ever again. The next time we meet I will make sure to fight back instead of being ordered around and get hurt over and over again.'

After crying grandpa brought me to my new room and told me that my training would start tomorrow before leaving me.

The next day~~

It was a peaceful morning. The birds chirping there songs, flowers blossoming, and the animals waking up from there sleep, now this is what I call a good morning. I could smell something sweet coming across my room so I stood up from my bed and went closer to the smell. When I was near the smell I could see gramps, aunt, and Master Ur drinking tea and eating apple pie.

"Good Morning Tsuki!" Grandpa greeted. 'I think I had heard that name before but where?' I must have been somewhere far away in thoughts because I didn't even notice gramps coming to carry me his arm.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" When he said that I had came back to the real world.

"Yes and it's all thanks to you all." I said as I was going to kiss him in his cheeks.

"Well that's good cuz' you will begin your training today"

"Um... Who's going to be my teachers?" I asked with a pleading eyes.

"Well your teacher for your summoning magic will be me, ice magic will be with Ur, fire magic will be with a dragon name Igneel, history of that world will be from your aunt Mavis, and the other magics that you will be able to learn will be from some of Igneel's friends."

"Wait gramps did I hear you right about the 'dragon' part?"

"Why yes, as I just told you a dragon will train you in your fire magic."

"Are you sure Giotto that this is going to be a good idea?" Aunty said with a worried voice. "You know how dragons don't like humans right?"

" oh stop being a worry-wart ,look your scaring little Tsuki. Anyway that was along time ago some dragons changed already."

"Are you sure gramps?"

"Yes I'm sure that you will be safe. Now why don't we have breakfast before your training start"

"Un."

~in KHR world

Reborn's POV~

We have been searching for the Vongola decima all over the place. We even have almost have started a war with 10 famiglia just for that reason but we had to keep it low. If news were to speared that Vongola Decima was missing other family's would come and attack us. On one night, after a meeting with the Guardians, I was about to go home until I could sense a presence following me in the alleys.

"Who's there?" I asked calmly as I direct my gun to the intruder.

"My no wonder Tsunayuki wanted to be away from you guys?" The stranger responded which sounded like a little girl's voice.

"What do you mean?" I said in a serious voice 'how does this person knows?'

"Well if you want to find out close your eyes." I know I shouldn't but there was this feeling that I should or I would regret it later. I closed my eyes but not decreasing my defense. Then I could feel a small hand in my forehead. When I had opened my eyes I could see a small blonde girl with a wing-like adornments around her ears and Vongola Primo both drinking tea.

"Reborn, come sit down and have some tea with us, as we wait for the others." Primo said as he pointed to an empty chair across him. I went and took a seat still not lowing my guard. Then out of no where a women with dark purple hair and black eyes appeared.

"We'll have to move to plan B" she said as she comes to seat at the chair next to me. "Who's this guy in a black suit?" She asked while getting her cup of tea and cookies from the blonde girl.

"His name is Reborn" Primo answered.

"Oh so he's the 'guy', huh?!" Primo nodded in response. As I was about to ask a question another girl came popping out of nowhere. But what really surprised me this time was it was a small little girl. She smiled while looking around the place like it was new to her. But when her eyes was directed to me that smile was gone and was then turned to a frown. There was this feeling that told me she was familiar then I connected the dots. The girl right in front of me was Tsunayuki Sawada, future boss of Vongola, and my student. I clucked while grinning evilly and said "So the whole you were just here, Tsunayuki?" I waited for a responses then I saw a small nod indicating my instincts were right. Then I had made Leon transform into a hammer and hit Tsunayuki in the head for being stupid.

"Do you know how worry we are" I asked with an angry tone.

"but Reborn!" She tried to interrupt

"No buts you must return now! Do you know what danger you have put the family in!?"

"NO! I will not!" I was shocked when she said that but I had to remain clam.

"And why not!?"

"Do you even know how I feel when I'm with you guys? When I'm near you guys it feels like I'm dying everyday, every steps I take is like I'm walking in needles. It hurts..." When she said that I felt like there needles were poking me everywhere in my body.

"Enough!" Primo said in a commanding tone that sounded different from the voice I heard earlier

"I had enough of seeing my dear little Tsunayuki get hurt in that world so I had taken her to this world. I just had let you came to see her for the last time and say your last goodbyes not for you to make her cry again. Tell the family that they are a disgrace and goodbye to you sir."

Then out of nowhere there was smoke surrounding me everywhere. When the smoke had cleared I was again back to where I was in a dark, stinky, cold alley. I had to hurry back to the HQ and report what just had happened and talk to Byakuran about that matter.

~to be continued

* * *

How was it?! Comment I will love to receive them ana for the pairings yeah I changed it. Now Ja'ne~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Hello every one here is Kitty-chan again bringing you a new story for "Breaking the Cage." Hope you all like it and remember you might think its like the book but no you got to read it first.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Fairy Tail or KHR

* * *

Chapter 4

_**~Fairy tail world~ Tsuki's**_ POV~

10 years had pass since I had first came to this world. I am now 13 years old. My hair has grown to about knee-length. My eyes have turned back to brown but can still turn to red when I'm angry (side effect of the spell). I still have my pale skin. My hair is still black but it's wildness is back (not so straight anymore just wavy like aunt Mavis). I still wear a kimono but shorter than the one I used to wear when I was little. I've even found out the name of the place I was growing up at and it's called "Tenrou Island". My childhood was fun with gramps, aunt, Master Ur, and the dragons.

I've even found a 'boyfriend' in the island named Zeref. At first he was like 'stay away from me'. I don't know why but when every time he says that I just want to get close to him. I never actually told about him to the others so I always secretly sneak out and bring him food and we would have a small picnic or playtime when my training is done. He always has this lonely look in his eyes which reminded me of my past and I guess that's what pushed me to get close to him. I don't know why but now and then, when I'm near him my hearts goes *doki-doki* and I start to blush really hard.

But now that my training has shown its result, I can now leave the island, where my family and my friends are. I actually left early in the morning leaving only a letter in my desk. I couldn't actually leave without saying goodbye to Zeref so I stop by to where we usually meet and said our goodbyes and left. When I was at the shore about to leave ,by using the dragon wings that uncle Igneel gave me as a present in one of my birthdays, something held me back but I had to leave to face the world that I was hiding from. I slowly flew up in the sky taking in the view of the island. When I was in the right sky level I slowly took my position so that I could aim to my destination and have a calm but fast flight. My first destination was in the town of Harujion so that I could buy some supplies for my trip to Magnolia.

When I had reached the town. I had to hide the fact about a lot of things like the dragon wings so I drop down in the highest place there was with fewer people. That's when I found one near the train station even if it wasn't the highest one there is, there was fewer people in there and that's the only thing that mattered.

When I had reach the middle of the town I could hear screaming in my left side. It hurted like hell so I followed the source of it and that's when I had found fan girls going go-go-ga-ga over some ugly guy. They were calling him salamander or something but what actually caught my attention was when a boy with rosy hair and scale-like scarf shouting the name Igneel.

"Interesting" I whispered quietly enough so no one can hear. I followed him when some of the fan girls came and attacking him I wanted to help him but when one peculiar fan girl came to help him I backed away and went ahead to where the are heading to. Which was a small restaurant which was full of people, nothing special or anything. I went and sit down behind the rosy hair guy and listened to their conversation while ordering my food which was a healthy breakfast which consisted of an orange juice, omelet, sausage, and rice. It was actually good to tell you the truth. The blond girl was talking about guilds, fairy tail, and what not. What an idiot girl sharing information's to perverts out there. When I was near the boy I could actually smell a dragon-like smell like the one uncle Igneel has. When the girl had paid for the boy's food and left the catering, I also had left after paying for my food to only following her in the park. I don't know why but there was something telling me to follow her, maybe my hyper-intuition because this was the age that it had first awaken. To not attract attention I had summoned 'Natsu' out from the ring and petted his flame-like mane. It was actually a nice weather today which almost had made me fall asleep in the park until the blond girl had laughed no more likes screamed about being raped. When I was about to look away the Salamander guy came popping in the brush beside her and told her that he could help her to become a Fairy Tail mage if she goes to the party in his ship and doesn't tell about the charm he had used to trick those innocent girls. Something told me that he wasn't telling the truth so I went to the party uninvited of course.

_**~In the Party~**_

I had worn a Belted Cowl Neck Sweater Dress with high heels. It was a good thing I had used this dress because I got to tell you it really cold tonight. When I had got there I went directly to the food coarse filling up my plate with all kinds of sushi. It didn't taste that good like the ones Yamamoto's father used to make for me every time I go home from school. That man understand me just by looking at me in the eye not that much like his son, anyway enough with all the memories and let's being eating the sushi. When I was about to put my first sushi I could feel eyes directing at me. I began sweating hard so I looked backed at them which they looked again. This time I was again about to put another different sushi in my mouth I heard a loud bang in the other side of the ship so I went and see what was happening. When I had reached the placed I was looking for, by destroying the rooms that was in my way, there i could see the rosy haired guy getting weak from maybe sea-sickness and the blond girl escaping with a cat with wings.

"Let's get out of here" the blond girl shouted.

"Whoa... what are you going to with Natsu!?" 'So his name is Natsu just like my little 'Natsu'

"I can't carry two people at once" the blue cat answered.

"Oh dear"

"I won't let you get away" The imposter said. Which he began using his fire magic.

"Don't let the women get away! It'll be a problem if she reports to the council members!"

"Yes sir!"

Then they began firing bombs at her which made both her and the cat fell to the water. I was about to leave the room when suddenly Natsu tried to stand up and said "Fai..ry... ...Tail... you..." Then by a huge wave that had come from an unknown moved the ship through the shore.

"What's...going on!?"

"It stopped...the rocking...stopped." Natsu said as he stood from where he was sitting at. Then the blond hair almost have hitgted me with the door if I didn't moved aside just in time.

"Natsu! Are you oka..." she screamed

"Are you insane!? you almost hitted me you stupid girl" I yelled back having enough of the girl.

"Who are you? it feels like I've seen you before." She said as she pondered

"Are you really stupid. I've followed you all day long" I said sounding irritated.

"So you shown yourself. are you an enemy or a nakama?"Natsu said seriously.

"A nakama." I answered as I step beside him. "Anyway my name's Tsunayuki from Fairy Tail"

"Thought so, anyway I'm NATSU from fairy tail! And I've never seen him before." He said as he pounced the imposter's crew. Everyone was surprised when we said that which I wanted to laugh but I had to get serious right now. He began to show his mark which symbolized Fairy tail in his right arm. As for me I went to sit down on one of the chairs and watched the fight. When the imposter begins to fire, fire magic directed to us which only tasted "awful". But I was so hungry to I became desperate to eat anything even if its disgusting. I flame magic actually hit the spot so now both me and Natsu was ready to fight.

"Wha-Wha-Wha... What is he-!?" The imposter said.

"Fire won't affect on Nutsu but I don't know for the girl."

"The cat is right it won't affect us so are you ready to face my rage?" I said wickedly

"Here we come!" We (Natsu and Me) began to do the position for Dragon Slaying Magic: Dragon Roar.

After that I left Natsu to do whatever he liked to do with them. Which I shouldn't have because he began overdoing it. Then the military came and then we began running for it. and heading for Magnolia.

Today was so fun and I hope it can always be like this always.~~~~~~~~

* * *

So how was it Review look to receive them. Anyway its fall break so I will try updating everyday bye-biiiiii...


	5. Chapter 5 (maybe) but its IMPORTANT!

Chapter 5

When we had reached the guild it was actually kind of big which both mesmerized me and Lucy. I was finally here. The place where aunt Mavis build with the help of her nakamas. The place where I will find new friends. A new chapter in my life for me to face

* * *

Well this is a part of chapi. 5 But this is actually a notice to you all heart breakers. *cries* I had enough of you all just coming to read the stories but not leave a comment of what you think (like is it bad or good?). So kitty-chan will go an a long hibernation (maybe). Well that's not the only reason. one is because I have to stay at the hospital for a while for secret reasons. Another is because I have to clear my mind cuz' it's been filled with sad thoughts. Third reason is well I'm just sad and almost out of thoughts and hope for this story to improve. Now I will only be gone in a while then I will start updating again I know I promised that I would try to update everyday but I can't take it anymore. But I will still accept ideas for the story and I will still be online everyday. And now to truly announce the book will be on HIATUS! I don't know if that was spelled correct but oh well. Bye-bi!


	6. Chapter 5 for realzie!

Hey guys I'm back to writing this story. I am slowly healing as time goes by. And I should tell you all my stories are going to be updated at slow pace so don't expect anything big from me. Anyway here's the part of chapi 5! I know its short but Kitty-chan really work hard on it. Praise please!

Disclaimer: I dot own original stories, fairy tail and KHR.

* * *

Chapter 5

When we had reached the guild it was actually kind of big which both mesmerized me and Lucy. I was finally here. The place where aunt Mavis build with the help of her nakamas. The place where I will find new friends. A new chapter in my life for me to face.

When we entered the place Natsu went and screamed "WE'RE HOME!" to the guild than he went to punch some guy in the face. I didn't want to get involved so I went and sat down on one of the empty chairs far away from all the oncoming ruckus that was started by Natsu. Then out of nowhere something hit me in the head which just to had press the button for my bad temper that I had come out when I was 10 years old. Before I could say anything a huge guy came and stop all the ruckus, that was started by Natsu. Then the huge guy turned out to be an elf, the current master of the guild. He gave a very motivational speech to tell you all the truth. After that speech we (both me and Lucy) were introduced to the got her guild mark in her right hand.

"So where do you want yours?" Marijane ask.

"I already have a mark. " I responded which I only had in return was a questing look. So I show her the mark in my right side of my hips. 'Thank god I didn't wore my kimono to today.' I actually wore a tank top, gray mini shorts, boots that reached my knees and a scarf to hide half of my face. When I showed her the mark she had this surprised look on her face.

"I don't remember giving you any mark or ever seeing your face here before so how did you get the guild's mark?"

"Well I had it since I was 3 years old, a special person in this guild gave it to me and I will not be able to tell you her/his name. S/he just said to come to this place someday. And that's that I was already a member of this guild before even coming and meeting you all in person I guess."

"Are you sure it's not fake?" When she said that I was almost about to crack. She just said that the gift my aunt Mavis gave was fake. But I had to restrain myself so I just turned around and said "it's not!" When I had turned around I could notice a very familiar black locks who was now undressing in front of a girl. I don't know why but my feet began to move on its own and it was directing straight to that certain black hair guy.

"Gray Fullbuster is that you?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"Yeah and what's it matter to you?!" He responded. I was shock at first because its been a long time since I last met him. When I finally snap out of my thoughts I went and gave him a big warm hug which he returned with a bigger awkward hug. When I finally let go to I look at him in the eye and said.

"My name is Tsunayuki, big brother I finally found you." He suddenly push me back causing me to almost lost my balance.

"Impossible Tsunayuki is long dead. Who are you imposter?" He said with disbelief writing all over his face. He slowly back away from me and tried to run away. I couldn't let this be so I call out 'Natsu'.

"Nuts go stop Gray." When I had said that he went and had bitten one of his butt cheeks and then he had fallen down in the floor. Everyone began laughing at the scene until a small little boy screamed about his daddy to the Master. Instead of Natsu accepting the job that was in his hand he had put it back in the bulletin board with force and followed the small little boy out with a serious face. If only I could just tell him about uncle Igneel but I made a promise to them that I would never give out information about the people I had in interacted in the island to the outside world. Now why don't we change to another topic shall we. I just had went and let Nuts handle Gray for a while as I went to look for the celestial spirit, Leo. I had received news from the old man who his Leo was gone and I wanted him to be mine. He was supposed to be because I had won him from his original owner, that stupid egotistical girl. I actually found him with girls left to right going go go ga ga over him. I was pissed he actually chooses this life than being a Celestial Spirit. I took him by the shirt and told him

"We have to talk "

"Have we met before pretty lady?"

"Keep going that way and your life might end early Leo." I guess I had hit the mark because now I could finally see the face that I was looking for, which was petrified.

"I'm sorry but I think you mistaking me with someone else cuz I last remember my name was Loke."

"We need to talk" I said again in a serious voice.

"Where and when?"

"2 days from now and how about you buy me dinner?"

"Fine." After that I had left him and went to a beaten Gray.

"Good job Nuts" I said as we high 5. I went to Marijane and ask for a good place to stay at.

" Well there are lots of good place out there. What kind of place are you looking for?"

"Has big space for training, comfortable, big rooms, not an apartment, 2 story floor, with lots of room in it and has an average payment."

"Well that sounds like a mansion but it won't cost cheap."

"Just tell me a place and about the price I'll have my ways." I said with a threatening voice that could call fort the dead.

"A-Alright!" She answered. "Well its perfect timing because an old woman is just selling one."

"Where can I find this house." I said not ask.

"Well she just live up in that hill" she said pointing to the backside of the guid where there is a hill.

"It'll take long so I guess you should go tomorrow."

"Nah. It be to troublesome." I said as I put down my things in the floor then go to the backside of the guid. As I was going to the backyard of the guild I think my wings were beginning to show because everyone in the guild followed me out of the place. When I was finally out of the guid I told everyone to go 5ft away from me. At first they didn't listen so I just went ahead and let them out. My wings were actually the size of a baby dragon's.

"I'll be back in awhile." I said as I flit off in the air.

minutes later-

I was back and everyone was still on disbelief until someone ask "what kind of magic do you have?." I couldn't say that I had more than one so I said "Dragon Slaying: Fire Type."

"EHH! We thought Natsu was the only Dragon Slayer, that uses flame magic, there was!"

"If you excuse me I must get going and could I ask where is my brother?"

"Who's your brother?" One ask.

"I mean Gray Fullbuster."

"He regained consciousness when you left and started to ran away from this place."

"Hn." I said as I begin to leave the crowds. I known where Gray was even if he was far away. I know his smell and I even implanted a tracking device but it's not only Gray that has it but also Leon. Oh I can't wait for the fun to start.

-/-:-/-:/((/(/;$$$$$$"

When I entered my new home I released Nuts' from his ring and he began his work, warming the house with his flames. The house was perfect I didn't need to buy new furniture for the house because it was part of the deal. The house was all mine for my entire life. This is my little baby that I will treasure no matter what, any harm that comes to it will be punished severely.

As I went to the masters bedroom I heard a knock in the front door. I went and opened it to only be surrounded by mountain bandits.

"Hehehe, so you must be the new master of this mansion?"

"So..."

"Will steal all your belongings and we will kill you so have respect to your elderly!" One said trying to scare me but I wasn't scared at all. So I just began to laugh out loud.

"What's the problem?! To scared!?"

"No, no I'm not!" I answered.

"Oh then it's okay to come and steal your money?"

"Try if you can succeed then everything is yours but before that can we go to the training ground, don't want to scratch anything valuable in the house." I guess they agree because they just followed me to the training ground in the back of the mansion. When we reached there, the place was actually larger than I thought. It was the size of Michigan's football stadium which was a huge space. But before the battle begin I had to make a deal with them and that is that if they lose they become my servant and if I they win they get all of my belongs. They easily agreed thinking what can a small one girl do. Well they were wrong. I don't like making a mess so I just called fort a familiar. I chanted...

'By the power of thy Gods, bring fort Eclia the white rabbit and Alice the black rabbit of Wonderland.'

...until they came popping out of the black and white smoke. They were twins but were still different in many ways, they were ying and yang sisters.

"How may we serve you today Milady." they said the same time.

"Defeat them in battle as I go to my bed to rest. Try not to kill them, they're going to be my new servants." I said as I left the place to go to my precious soft warm bed to sleep. It was too early when I woke up this morning and I wanted it back.

I don't know how long I had slept because the light color was orange which I guess was noon. I was wrong I had actually been sleeping for only 10 minutes until Eclia came in the room to wake me up.

"Milady please wake up. Lunch is ready." Ah~ I wanted to go to sleep but I also wanted to eat that food right in front of my bed. Which should I choose. I didn't need to choose because my stomach already went ahead and did the debate and the winner was FOOD. I began moving my body and then stood up going directly for the food.

"So how'd it go?"

"We won of course" Alice said.

"That good to hear. So did you begin to train them yet?"

"No worries, Milady. Everything is under process already." Eclia said

"Good so when can they come back so that they can start their jobs. "

"In a short while, Milady. They are quite stubborn."

"Make it quick I don't have that much patience. I need to leave in a short while. And before you guys leave make me a picnic basket."

"Anything else milady?"

"Non, that is all. "

As time passed by, the servants came back little by little. They were actually sent to a different dimension to train. In that world one minute in this world is equals to one year in that world so they might feel like they're old when they come back.

When all the ex-brigands came back, you wouldn't even believe they used to be bandits instead you would think they were normal gentleman.

"Good you all passed the test. I'll be leaving the mansion to you all so don't break or steal a thing. I'll only be gone in a short while."

"Yes madam."one answered.

"As you can see the mansion is quite dirty. So I want you all to put the skills you learned to test by cleaning the place. When I get back I want the place to be sparkling clean. "

"Of course madam." Another answered.

"Now Eclia give me my picnic basket." I said as she gently gave me the basket.

"Good luck on your travel, Milady. "

"You two may go." They, Alice and Eclia, began to slowly fade in mist until they were both gone. I didn't feel like flying so I walked the way to the guild. I still couldn't go yet to that place. It was still too early so to past time I should go do a job.

When I had reached the guild, I went ahead and opened the door. Nothing was different all was the same until...

* * *

Try guess and kitty-chan will give a nice prize... Who she will be meeting for the picnic and the last part.


	7. OMAKE 1: Muffins

I dedicate this story to someone special.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or Fairy Tail

* * *

_When you miss someone...it's weird…your body doesn't function normally..as it should. _

_Because I miss you, and my heart…it's not steady…my soul it sings numb. Fingers are cold…like you…your soul._

_-Coco J. Ginger_

* * *

EXTRA

When I had first got Nuts' as my animal box weapon I had doubts I never wanted to replace the memories I had with Muffins.

Muffins was a dog, the first dog that I had gotten. I still remember like it was yesterday.

Muffins was the child my grandpa's dog, Nuggets. When Muffins was born I knew she was meant to be mine. When those brown eyes of hers first opened it was the most beautiful eyes that I had ever shown. Muffins was the best dog you would ever have.

When I was lonely she would always come near me to cheer me up by licking my toes to make me laugh. When I was cold in the winter she would always come to my bed and warm me up with her warm,soft stomach. Her stomach was like a heater and that was the only thing I needed during winter.

She would always follow me around the house when she was a puppy. When she and I both grown up she would usually wait for me in the backyard of our house. She would always come running up to me and tackle me then lick me around my face. She would always notice when something was wrong with me.

My family says the understood me, know who I really was, and how I felt on that day.

When we were on a picnic at the beach Muffins suddenly collapsed in the sand. I got worried so I called the family. They said it would all be fine and the will take care of him. As time passed by the less often I was allowed to see Muffins.

"Mom is Muffins going to be alright?" I asked.

"Oh she all right, she is healing nicely." She said not even sparing a glance at me. I didn't ask anymore or she would be mad. Mom didn't like a lot of question being ask to her.

"Oh... Okay." I said quietly.

One day I wasn't allowed to see her anymore. They said she was alright but why would they do this not allowing me to see her. A few days after that day I heard news from my parents own mouth that the 'subject' died during an experiment. I knew the 'subject' they were talking about was Muffins.

I locked myself up for about a week until my parents had enough of me acting that way. Since that day they became more striker. I wish that Muffins was here I know that she would have come and comfort me. I miss her an I promise that no one else can replace her. She was my one an only friend, true friend.

When I had first saw Nuts' true form I could feel Muffins presence in her. I began to accept her more as time flys by. She is like Muffins. I know they said that inside the box weapon has an animal with the same emotion as you but I know it's not that but because Nuts' was actually Muffins.

I will never forget those days with her...

* * *

And that it... still waiting... oh never mind I'll try to update it fast!


	8. Chapter 6

Hey! Kitty-chan here. As promised I did my best as I could and even if no one even tried here are lollipops to enjoy while reading the ... I'm feeling grateful today..

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail or KHR

Warning: Time will be twisted and turned around for your safety wear goggles and drink pain killers so you won't be to confuse.

* * *

Chapter 6

When I had reached the guild, I went ahead and opened the door. Nothing was different, all was the same until all of a sudden everyone fell asleep. It must have been a sleeping spell. The spell effected everyone except me and the Master. Than a guy, wearing a dark blue cloak with his arms and legs mostly covered in bandages, came in.

"Who are you?" I asked not even terrified with what power he has. When they saw me they were surprise that I wasn't effected by that powerful magic of his.

"Mystogan." The Master answered.

"Master... Seems like we have a new member and a strong one too." He said with a mocking tone. I just rolled my eyes and turn around heading to my bag looking inside of it for a letter.

Makarov's POV-

Tsuki just rolled her eyes and turn around heading to the back of the counter searching for something inside of her bag. She is more than what she looks. She might even surpass me someday. She can even be a good candidate as the guild's master but I don't want her to carry all that bundle by herself. I looked back at Mystogan. I'm glad ha came back alive, the quest he took before was a life-and-death kind of quest. He still doesn't like have outer see his face. What the so bad about it? it's actually kind of handsome, which I'm kind of jealous of. Ah, I'm so old yet why am I thinking of this kind of things. Oh well everyone will grow old but then before that happens I would already be in bones. . I didn't realize that I was actually in my own world and that Mystogan already took one quest in the quest board and left until Tsuki came and tap my shoulder.

"Master, Anata wa daijōbudesuka?" she ask cutely. Oh why, oh why do we grow old.

"Oh, Tsuki..." I began to cry which was kind of shameful and the reason to that is because who would want to cry right in front of your guild. She than patted my in my back which I was grateful of. She wasn't actually really scary she was just hiding that niceness of hers behind a mask. Even if it look like she likes torturing people but she is actually hiding a painful past. She hides it well but not to well.

"Everything's okay. Nothing gonna go wrong." She said trying to comfort me the best way she could. She then gives me a letter which I gave her a confuse look.

"It's for you Master."

- Tsuki's POV -

"It's for you Master." I said as everyone began to wake up from the spell. I had to leave or I was going to be late and the person that I was going to meet didn't like people being late at meetings. She doesn't even like humans. She looking down on them as "a race of simpletons who see fighting as the only way to accomplish things", despite her being a human herself. (**Kitty-chan: Hint, Hint) **

The master began to open up the letter. He was nodding at first when he began to read the letter than he suddenly turn to statute. I wanted to look what was inside but I wasn't allowed to, by my aunt Mavis. Well she didn't say that I couldn't read it after I gave it to the Master so I took the letter from Master's small hand and began reading it.

'Dear Makarov,

Please take good care of my granddaughter even if she is a hassle to take care of her. And also let her pass as a S class member no worries about the test she already pasted it and if you don't I will come personally and beat you up. Now this isn't a treat but maybe it is.

Sincerely the creator of the guild, Mavis.'

To even make sure that it was from her she had put the mark of the guild near her name with a smile. The mark was actually can only be used by the Masters' of the guild to tell if it was actually from them and not from fakers. Still what make Master turn to stone. It didn't have any spell in it to make a person turn to stone and if it did then why am I still not turned to a statue. But oh well who cares. I turn to look at my watch and it was almost the due time. I had to leave or I will get a beating. I didn't have enough time to walk, run, or fly there so I had no other choice I had to use 'that'. The 'that I'm talking about is the key. When I was training I had actually accidentally found the power of the key which was a lot for just one key. The key is a very reliable object to tell you the truth.** (Kitty-chan: okay guys I will be showing y'all part of the power of the key.) **The key would be able to transport you when or wherever you like it but it's the problem is that I need to use the key when its urgent and this is urgent. I left Master there in the floor still in shock and went to find a good hiding place. I had to hide this because they only need to know that I can only use Dragon Slaying magic.

When I find one, which was near the bathroom, I had to hurry it up. I began to chant quitely, while closing my eyes, ...

'By the power of thy Gods, allow thee doors of heaven, earth, and hell to open and grant my wishes to let me transport myself to Porlyusica's tree house in the East forest outside of Magnolia Town.'

until I was surrounded by white lights. When I was done and I opened my eyes I could see Laxus staring at me with a smirk after he had closed the bathroom door for the men. I was surprise but it was a good thing it was only a while that he saw me until I disappeared from his sight. The next thing I know I was in the East forest outside of Magnolia Town. There were alot of things in my mind like 'what if he tells the others and things happens in a horrible way' or 'what if they will use me for bad things.' and such.

I didn't know that I was actually breathing heavily until Porlysica said "Are you okay?" I didn't know she could be nice because of what everyone says.

"I only don't like humans." she said like she was reading my mind. "And I don't read mind it just your face is so easy to read." When she said that I began to put my mask on back again. It must have fallen off earlier and I didn't even notice.

"It's no use hiding." She was right, now that she has already saw it I don't need to use it and she looks like a very nice person.

"O-Okay." I began to shutter. "A-a-a-anyway w-what d-d-did yo-u-u mean by..." I wasn't able to finish my question when she said.

"You aren't fully human. You are part human, part dragon, part snow maiden, part mermaid and part angel and demon." I was shocked at that news but was still okay with it.

"B-b-but h-how?"

"It's because of the power you obtain. To be allowed to use different kinds of magic you must need to be train from their kind. You still don't have the other types of magic but to get it you must find a teacher to help you get them. Don't worry about them because you already had found two to teach you, it would be hard to convince her but no worries." she said in a smile. "Even if I'm no Angel I can still teach you about healing magic. So starting today you will be a student of mine."

There were a lot new information that I had gathered I was almost about to faint until she said to change the subject "Did you bring the food?"

"Ye-yes!"

"Now then follow me. We will go to a place to practice your healing abilities. You will only be able to get the food after we are finished with the training. It a good thing you brought a change of cloth you might be staying for the night." She said walking away from me until she stop and said "what are you waiting for. The longer you stand there the longer your training will last."

"Hai-i!" I said as I run up to follow her.

* * *

Well that it! Hope you like it. There like of new info we learn today didn't we people so here's lollipops to y'all! Comment and review. See y'all next time. Need to go my sister is kicking me out of the computer.


End file.
